A Golden Sun, A Bright Moon
by xDarkTempest
Summary: A deadly assassin, a normal schoolgirl. Two people who are sent to Namimori for their own purposes. Along the way, they will find out what true love really is, and maybe discover something about themselves. After all, life is complicated.HibariOC MukuroOC
1. Start of the Journey

**I'm only updating one chapter of this story for now because I'm way too busy for my own good with stories. I decided to do a romance for no reason. It seems that comedy and friendship/hurt/comfort aren't that popular. I hope you enjoy this story. This is kind of based off of a TV show I once saw, but then again not really. Remember it will be two weeks before I update or maybe 3 weeks. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Hibari x OC and Mukuro x OC**

**

* * *

**Torn curtains and broken wood boards lined the room. A dark figure rested on a velvet armchair, leaning back and forth and clasping his hands together.

"Hm, Luna… you've grown quite old now, is it?" the man asked with a dark look.

"Yes sir, I'm 15 years old." the girl replied with a tight smile.

'Well then. I need you to find somebody by the name of Rokudo Mukuro. He was one of my… you could say, _test subjects_." he answered her.

"Rokudo Mukuro?" she asked. Images flashing through her head, she thought the name sounded very familiar.

The two of them just waited there in complete silence, until the man stood up and smiled, pacing back and forth across the empty room.

"Yes…" he frowned. "Rokudo Mukuro. An escapee from Vendicare Prison." the man held up a newspaper labeled FREED FROM JAIL, only published one week ago.

The picture showed a young man with dark blue hair, dressed in a black and white jumpsuit, holding up a sign. He was standing behind jail bars, and a light shined down on his forehead.

"Is he of importance to you?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"Yes. If he becomes an ally of our civilization, then we shall easily be able to gain power. Track him down, and convince him to follow with us. World domination is easier when there are more people for our cause. Also time is of essenc-"

"Of course. Of course. Time is of essence, people are to be used, the world is a pawn in your plan. Blah blah. I've heard it enough haven't I?" she answered, interrupting him.

He held up his hand, preparing to slap her. They stood there, him ready to hit her, and Luna not even batting an eye.

"Anyways," the man continued, continuing his walk around the room. "Mukuro's in Japan, that's all I know. You'll be transferring to Namimori High School, and will be starting your investigation there." He handed her a black backpack, covered with red marks, and full of items.

"Your plane tickets, money, Ramen noodles you requested, illegal passport, and your file to apply to Namimori High, also…" he paused, gaining the dramatic effect. "Your new upgraded weapon." the man said, chuckling.

"All righty then. Hand them over boss." she responded, holding out her hand in impatience.

"So unpatient as usual. Take them." the man said.

Luna took her time in snatching the backpack from his hand, and walking out the door, not giving a second glance.

"Sayonara Luna, and good luck…" the man laughed quietly.

* * *

"Mom! Stop with all this stuff! I don't need-" the girl held up her items in disgust. "Perfume, make-up, jewelry, have you gotten out of your mind?"

The lady held up her hand and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Sorry, Sole-chan. It's your first day in school tomorrow, remember, and also you're going to be going to Nami high!" the woman explained, giggling in excitement.

"What does that have to with all these things?" Sole asked, picking up new dresses, shoes, foods, and accessories. "How did you even put all these things in my backpack?"

"I have my ways," her mother responded secretively.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as the daughter and mother sat on the wooden oak floor. A young boy with dirty blonde hair ran up the stairs and collapsed in Sola's arms, crying loudly.

"Sissy! Why do you have to go? Stay here with us! Play with me! Please?" the little boy gave puppy eyes, and looked at her, holding up his miniature robot.

Sola bit her lip and turned the other way. She really had a thing with kids.

Shrugging, but still avoiding eye contact, she responded. "Peter, I'll only be an hour away. I'll just be staying in another apartment because it's closer there. I'm coming back every 2 or so weeks!"

The little brother nodded a bit in comfort, and tugged on her shirt.

"All right then Sola-chan. It's time for you to leave now…" the lady said, dapping at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief.

Sola stood up, and brushed off the dirt from her knees. She breathed everything in. The scent of her old home. The old green couch with the dust bunnies underneath it, the medium-sized TV that broke every few times you used it, the queen bed she had bought after saving up her allowance. Everything.

It was a long time before Sola left the house, waving to her mother and brother.

"Goody-bye sissy!" Peter called out, trying to refrain from crying.

"Sayonara Sola-chan! Have fun!" her mom called out.

The brown-blonde walked down the sidewalk, trying to call a taxi. Around her birds sang in melody, and crickets chirped a pleasant tune. The emerald green grass fit perfectly with the blue sky, littered with clouds. Sola's mood was quite the complete opposite of this cheerful place. A driver stopped and Sola opened the door.

"Where to, miss?" the man asked.

"Namimori High School please." she replied.

Looking out the window, Sola frowned.

She was going to start a new life. Make new friends. Everything was different.

Walking out of the car, and paying the driver, Sola looked up at the giant sign above her.

_Namimori High School_

_

* * *

**Okay so you're probably thinking. Nami High? Isn't it supposed to be Nami Middle. In that you are correct, but I needed to make the ages fit. All will be explained in due time. Next chapter. Please review. **_

**I'm going to accept a few minor OC's. Maybe a boy who likes Sola or Luna. Or a girl who befriends them. Thank you so much for taking your time to read the story and reviewing.**

**Thanks,**

**xDarkTempest**


	2. Acceptance to School

****

0_0 Thanks to Woopa for the review. Remember no yaoi. This is a strictly Hibari x OC and Mukuro x OC thing. But even for those people who like BL, I won't disappoint. I changed the ages of the two girls to 15, because Mukuro and Hibari are 16 and 15? Is it? The story will be told from Luna and Sole's point of view starting from chapter 2. OC'S are accepted, including some minor characters, or half-major ones, weapons, flame types, and etc.

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the property of Amano Akira, and all characters except for my Own Characters belong to that person. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official update/release. **

_**(\_(\ **_**There is a possibility that one of the characters could have a bunny box weapon in Future.  
**_**(0_0)  
**__**(")(")**_

**

* * *

A Golden Sun, A Waxing Moon**

_**Luna's POV**_

I stared at the window of the airplane, my expression blank and bored. All sorts of sounds could be heard around me. The cry of a baby, an old man's snore, and a businessman's humming laptop. The sky was a baby blue color, and clouds floated about lazily. I was offered orange juice and little bags of peanuts, which I rejected politely. Checking my watch, I realized it was 5:00, Japan time.

Only two freaking more hours till the arrival. I decided to recline my chair back a little bit, closing my eyes and resting my head against the soft cushion.

_At least boss knows how to travel in style_, I thought, pulling the smooth blanket up to my chin, and smiling…

(Switching POV'S!)

_**Sole's POV**_

I stepped into the school, my footsteps echoing in the wide hall. Walking around the vast area for a long time, I realized I was walking in circles. Confused, I slung my backpack over one shoulder, and pulled out the map I had printed out of the school's website.

The school was in almost perfect condition. The tile floor was squeaky clean, and there wasn't a single mark on any of the walls or the ceiling. The endless hallways seemed like a maze to me, all the doors in a neat order, approximately 10 feet away from each other, with shiny glass windows and a wooden oak door.

_Hm… So I first turn right, and then walk forward._

I followed the directions the map instructed me to do, and stared in front of me every so often to make sure I wasn't bumping into anything. At last I arrived at the front office. Surprisingly, it wasn't very far from the main entrance. As I began folding the map, and placing it in my backpack, the sound of footsteps could be heard behind me.

Beads of sweat began to fall down my forehead.

_It's a Saturday, so whoever's behind me might think I'm vandalizing!_

"What are you doing here?" a male's voice. The sound was deep and resolute.

Turning around slowly, I was prepared to Meet My Maker.

It was a shock to see the person to be about my age. He had jet black raven hair, with a curious look plastered on his face. He was wearing dark colored shoes that matched his hair, and a long white sleeved shirt with a black jacket, hanging from his shoulders. A red sash on his arm read _Disciplinary Committee_, and underneath his jacket he seemed to be hiding something.

I gulped, and think I swallowed my own spit.

"I said…" the young man repeated, clenching his fists. "_What_ are you doing here?"

Stammering I responded, "Uh… I'm here to apply for Nami High." Choking, I pulled the Administration forms out of my backpack, and handed them to him.

The guy stood there waiting, and stared at me. "Fine… The office is there…" he said, nudging his head towards the general direction of the office behind me.

_As if I didn't know that… _

Just as I was about to reply, the young man turned around and began walking again.

"Only locals can call Namimori Nami. I haven't seen you around here before so I assume you're a new comer." he said, turning his head around to glare at me. "If I catch you here again in this school on a weekend, I'll bite you to death."

I stood there until I couldn't hear the sound of footsteps. Shivering, I turned around and walked the remaining steps left to the office, and opened the door. Inside was the sound of a beeping computer, and the _click-clackity_ noise of fingers against a keyboard. A chimera plant was nestled in the corner of corner of the medium-sized room, and a grandfather clock ticked silently.

A lady dressed in a clean uniform was typing away at her computer. Around her were documents, papers, and piles of erasers, pens, and pencils. She was sitting in a library-style chair. In front of the woman's desk were two smaller chairs made out of plastic and metal.

I coughed silently and she looked up.

"You are?" the lady asked.

"A-a-no… my name is Arancia Sole. I'm here to apply for this school." I handed her my profile and my documents. Where I came from, my parents, etc…

"Near-perfect scores, great attendance, good praise," the woman read aloud. "And… adopted…"

Those words struck me like lightning, and I flinched. "Yeah, what about it?" I said defensively.

She shrugged and changed the topic. "That's a good profile. You'll be starting not this week, but next week's Monday. You will be taking Math, Science, Language Arts, and Geography. The rest are electives for you to choose." the lady handed me a list full of checks and boxes.

I nodded slowly, and grimaced. In my other school, there had been 4 electives. Freaking Namimori…

"By the way," the lady said. "My name is Miss Mizu." She stretched out her hand towards me.

_Wow… You're real like water (1), just go with the flow…_

I hesitated, but then shook it. After a little bit more of chatter, I left the room.

* * *

**Haha sorry. I intended on making this chapter a lot longer, but I decided to stop it here. Chapter 3 will be up soon. In that chapter Luna will get more screen… er… being read time. Sole's part will be significantly smaller, but it kind of evens out. Yes, she just saw Hibari. Hope I didn't make our favorite Discipline leader OOC. Tell me what to add or not.**

**OC's and Flame Types are accepted and appreciated. In this position, only two people's decision on the flames and boxes get chosen. One for Luna, one for Sole. And a couple other minor characters I will add, maybe or not. Suggestions are accepted!**

**Hm… this story will be really long.**

**Thanks,**

**xDarkTempest**


End file.
